Computer-facilitated service providers and other providers often enable users, through various user clients, to access a variety of computer-facilitated services to obtain information, complete transactions and otherwise interact with these computer-facilitated services. These computer-facilitated services, while primarily utilized by legitimate customers and other users of these services, may also receive various requests from automated agents or other automated processes. Some users may utilize these automated agents or automated processes to gather sensitive information, sabotage online polling, and obtain information about other users. To prevent such incursions by these automated agents or other automated processes, computer-facilitated service providers may implement a variety of Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) challenges to distinguish a legitimate user from an automated agent or automated process. However, these CAPTCHA challenges do not allow these computer-facilitated service providers to gather information regarding these automated agents and other automated processes to curb further access to these computer-facilitated services. Additionally, these CAPTCHA challenges may also prevent legitimate users from accessing these computer-facilitated services, as CAPTCHA challenges may be difficult for some users to complete.